


look at me (i can be the best)

by leftoveramericano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (impulsive bedtime fic), (iwaatsu but iwaoi endgame), Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftoveramericano/pseuds/leftoveramericano
Summary: Atsumu expects himself to have Iwaizumi acknowledge his tosses as the best, and even better him as a setter.What he doesn't expect, however, is the way Iwaizumi answered him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 48





	look at me (i can be the best)

**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted this on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lftovramericano) and almost right after I thought, "Hey why don't I post it on my AO3 instead?" hence this entry.

"Iwaizumi-san will sing the highest praises to our toss at most as marvelous." Kageyama told him once, and Atsumu nodded in affirmation.

"That's true," Hinata loomed from behind with slug of water pausing his sentence, then he continued, "But I doubt he will ever refer to it as 'the best'. Don't you agree, Kageyama-kun?" and Kageyama just heaved a resigned sigh, indicating half-hearted agreement. Atsumu could only frown and didn't quite understand the deeper context hidden away under the exchange between the past rivals of their said athletic trainer.

Overtime, Atsumu decided to not press the issue further. He has weighed on several considerations that if that is indeed the case, then he just has to work harder in order to lure out the recognition of being the best from Hajime-san himself. Strict to his given regimes, maintain his muscles, and implement healthy lifestyle. 

Responding to his determination, Atsumu did experience the moment where he had thought, _"Ah, I got this."_ and it was in the middle of late and extended practice the team had personally asked Iwaizumi to watch over, considering his adequate volleyball background and having been appointed as an ace himself over the course of his high school career. Of course the team realised that he would be fair judge — Ushijima, Hinata, and Kageyama had given additional attestation to it. 

That one practice session has then been retained as vivid image by Atsumu when Iwaizumi lurched at him in radiating excitement from where he had been stoically standing at the sidelines as soon as Sakusa spiked the eerily precise and solid toss that Atsumu set.

"That toss was godlike!" Iwaizumi grinned as he put Atsumu in a rather loose headlock and tousled his hair playfully. Retaliating, Atsumu couldn't ignore the swelling pride tightening his chest and couldn't help but to snicker and thank Iwaizumi — That was pleasant. The interrupted practice didn't just garner Iwaizumi's attention, but also everyone else. Sakusa even gave Atsumu not just one, but _two_ thumbs-up albeit the lack of expression in his face. Bokuto and Hakuba were even astonished enough that their eyes had turned into makeshift galaxy that stored million stars. 

"Atsumu-san, that was your best toss!" Hinata countered and followed by Kageyama's, "It indeed was." But not from Iwaizumi, Atsumu had realised as he noticed how their trainer had completely let go of his head, and it was alright. It _really_ was alright since Atsumu interpreted it as Iwaizumi expecting even more auspicious potential to unleash in him, and Atsumu would prove him that he's right — that this is nowhere near the best of him Iwaizumi will ever witness.

 _"One day I'll have Hajime-san recognise me for setting the best toss and later being the best setter he's ever encountered."_ Atsumu promised himself, tearing his gaze back to Iwaizumi who was still grinning at him. _"As always, Hajime-san is beautiful."_

(After numerous acknowledgments — _"That was stunning, Miya!", "I'm going to have you recommended as starting setter to the head coach.", "Dine out? I am the one serving this time!", "I think your tosses are now worthy of my spikes, yeah?", "You are_ amazing _, Atsumu."_ — the Olympics are suddenly before his eyes, yet Iwaizumi hasn't told him he has, "the best tosses.", nor is he, "the best setter.")

Now that the Olympics is underway, in the blink of an eye they are finally facing off against the team that had devastated them into two consecutive losses. Disgrace has turned into determination, regret into rage, and conquered into conquerer. Atsumu is ready, he has always been, doubled especially with how Iwaizumi had several times personally encouraged him how much he has improved and surprised him over the course of his training.

Every time, Atsumu would allow himself to step on to the pedestal, having garnered envied glare from Kageyama after Iwaizumi inquired additional remark on the setters' quality after their coaches did. Some times, Atsumu would want to release his self-interest and directly ask Iwaizumi why hasn't he told him he _is_ the best, but Atsumu would just end up biting his tongue. 

But just like the sport itself, the process that leads up to the actual match is full of unpredictabilities, and one of which is the coaching team's decision to have Kageyama start the match against Argentina team. As much as Atsumu wanted to retort and protest, he couldn't, especially not when Aran had shaken his head at the sight of Atsumu immediately gone rigid and pale in the face. The objection, though, took the unexpected form in Iwaizumi instantly rebuffing the final decision made by _the_ coaching team of Japan representative. 

"Ats—" Iwaizumi clicked his tongue in instantaneous manner, "Miya has shown remarkable growth and improvement especially in offence. Considering our consecutive losses in the past, it's wise to wrest them right off the bat persistently and _begrudgingly_ , if I may be harsh." Atsumu peeked at Kageyama, who seemed pretty nonchalant about whatever the final _final_ arrangement would be. If there is another non-fixture benefit that Atsumu has learned from having Hinata in the team, it's definitely of how his presence seems to be effective in levelling Kageyama.

Atsumu proceeded to switch his stare at Iwaizumi and it wasn't difficult for him to spot the firm determination shown in the trainer's face. _"This could be bad."_ Atsumu mussed along with attempt to square the sudden growing pace of his heartbeat.

The match is soon started with the outcome of Kageyama still filling the starting setter part. Atsumu had predicted that he would scowl at the thought of becoming benchwarmer, additionally after having Iwaizumi proposed the otherwise at the very last minute, but he was more or less wrong. The source of such belief comes from how Atsumu has witnessed the way Iwaizumi looks especially bewildered — completely transfixed on the match.

And as Atsumu is standing next to him, he can't help but to rave on how charming Iwaizumi Hajime really is.

"Oikawa has gotten scary, hasn't he?" Atsumu is forced to put his reverie on hold as soon as he heard the hard-sounding voice coming from his other side. What an unexpected remark coming from Ushijima, indeed, but Atsumu quickly registered that it wasn't directed at him, but Iwaizumi.

Atsumu tilted his head at the court in front of him, along with the rigorous acceleration and power unfolded within. _"Oikawa is Argentina #13, right? The setter."_ Atsumu wonders as his eyes have identified Oikawa, and indeed what a monstrous player he is out there.

His fixation is interrupted by a light chuckle coming from Iwaizumi, and this time he has made sure to have his eyes set on the trainer instead. "Yeah, he sure has." Iwaizumi replies rather calmly, but Atsumu doesn't fail to miss how his eyes are brimming with delight as if he is _finally_ home and it has got Atsumu wondering again.

"I hate to admit this, but he sure got the _best setter_ quality." Iwaizumi murmurs in agitation, but Atsumu can only catch the sight of purest affection in the way Iwaizumi has _actually_ locked his eyes on Argentina #13.

_Oh._

And Atsumu finally understands.

**Author's Note:**

> I just know I'm going to regret my lame choice of title, but it's 04:29am from where I currently am and I haven't gotten wink of sleep regardless of the adult responsibility I will be having in the later morning.
> 
> Edited: Yeah, I do regret it.


End file.
